Day
by Lady Selenity
Summary: [Drabble] Sam gets lost in some past memories, but Dean makes a remark that pulles Sam out of his depression.


Day

_Summary:_ Sam gets lost in past memories, and Dean makes a remark that pulls him out of his depression.

_Disclaimer_: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Supernatural is great, but I don't own it, do you?

_Notes_: 'Single's Awareness Day' was a comment made in the locker room. And what goes on in the locker room, usually stays in the locker room. Except when I take ideas from my fellow volleyball player. :P

* * *

Sam was painfully aware of all the red and pink confections that had been placed around the store. Vaguely, he heard some love song playing over the speaker. He madde his way to the back of the Go-Mart to try and find something to drink. Perferably something stiff that would keep his thoughs from his last Valentine's Day that he had spent with Jess.

_"Sam, why am I blind folded again?" Her voice held an laughing tilt to it._

_He allowed a smile to cross his face, unseen by his girlfriend, as he tugged her forward once again. "You'll see in a minute Jess."_

_She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and looking like a kicked puppy. "I better find out soon."_

_ "You will Jess, you will."_

Sam threw himself out of his impromptu trip down memory lane. That memory needed to be retucked in the mental box labeled 'Never Again Opened' and placed in a far depths of his mind, like every other memory of Jess was.

He ended up grabbing two sodas and some turkey sandwichs for him and Dean. After arriving at the check out lane, he grabbed a large bag of M&M's that out be sure to keep Dean from saying anything due to his not-so-secret obession with those candies. He payed, not replying to the cashier's cheery 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

He made his way to the car where Dean was flirting with some blonde girl who, for a brief moment, Sam mistook for Jess. A stormy expression gathered on his face as he growled to himself. Why was this stupid Hallmark created holiday messing with his mind so much? He opened the passenger side car door and closed with a tad too hard.

Dean, however, saw his face and heard the loud 'thud' when he shut the door. He kindly put down the girl and got in the car himself. He turned the key in the ignition and started off. The duo silently ate, both drowing in their own emotions.

Dean, in worry for Sammy and how this day had been wearing on him since the beginning of the morning when the inn keeper had cheerfully decorated the breakfast bar in pink, red and white and procalimed loudly that it was a wonderful day Valentine's Day.

And Sam drowned in the memories of Jess.

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"Yes." He pulled the blindfold and watched as her eyes widdened in pure delight._

_"You got us an apartment! Sam, you have no clue what this means to me!" She pulled him into her arms and hugged him fiercely. "I love you Sam. You know that right?"_

_ His breath caught as he looked into her blue eyes and saw the pure and rare form of love in them. "Yeah," he breathed. "I know."_

_ Her smile turned mischvious. "Do we have a bed?"_

_ A smirk tugged at his lips, "Yeah, we do."_

_ Her eyes twinkled with laugher. "Well, let's go christen that bed." With that said, she took off running._

_ Sam took off after her._

_ Jess didn't run long._

"Sam." Dean called him out of the bittersweet memories. He turned to Dean and muttered a quiet, 'What?'.

"Don't let Single's Awareness Day get you. It sucks, but you only have to deal with it about eighty of so times in your life." Dean stated, never taking his eyes off the road.

That caught Sam's attention. He rose a single eye brow that the new phrasing of today's 'holiday title'. "Single's Awareness Day?" he questioned.

"Don't ask." Dean growled out.

"Just did." Sam retorted with a grin.

With a mild curse under his breath Dean replied, "It's a long story."

Sam leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "I've got nothing to do and all the time in the world to do it in."

Dean put up a big show of anger as he began his story, but internally smiled as his ploy worked. Sam was no longer sulking at the world in general and getting a laugh at his own expense.

The results outweighted the cost.


End file.
